Vampires at the Dentist's Office
by writingdreamer16
Summary: If there’s one thing that I hate more than wars, it’s a visit to the dentist’s office." Sally Lones takes a trip to the dentist's offfice, but this is no ordinary trip. She meets 2 gorgeous vampires. What's in store for her?R&R Mild Humor Rated for Saftey


_This particular story was inspired by me going to the dentist. I was wondering how weird it would be to bump into vampires while going to my appointment. Thus this was created. This is nothing but a little fun story, and all of it is, of course and unfortunately, fictional. How sad! :-(_

* * *

**Part I**

**Appointments, Seeing Hot Vamps, and Meeting Hot Vamps**

If there's one thing that I hate more than wars, it's a visit to the dentist's office. I hated the fake smiles and the coats and the x rays. I hated the smell and the feeling of just being there, but most of all, I hated getting up early to go to these appointments when I could be tucked away in bed, dreaming about Edward. My friends with braces told me that I was lucky that I didn't have to go to the orthodontist, but I really didn't care. Just going to the dentist, to put it simply, sucked.

So, when my mother pulled me out of bed to go to my appointment, I was ready to ram my head into the nearest wall. I tried to distract myself in the car by listening to music, writing, and rereading Romeo and Juliet. But as much as I tried, it all failed because as we pulled up to the building, my heart sunk. Even the morning drizzle couldn't cheer me up (rain usually made me happy). My mother turned off the engine of our car and glanced over at me. When she saw the look on my face, she shook her head and sighed.

"It won't be that bad," she reassured. I snorted. It was going to be horrible! "Come on! The last cavity you had was when you were eight, AND it was your only one!" I still didn't budge. "Do not make me force you out of the car and hold your hand like a five-year-old!" Now, that got to me! Even if I did have to go to this appointment, I wanted to go with some dignity. I mean, come on! Who wants to be dragged, by hand might I add, into the dentist's office by your mother? I sure didn't! So, as much as I regretted it, I grabbed Romeo and Juliet and got out of the car with my mother tailing me.

Together, we heaved open the heavy doors to the building, and we walked into a hallway, a little soaked. The first door on the left was my dentist. We walked in to be greeted by the warm air, light soft music, and two amazing handsome people. _Well_, I thought to myself, _this will be an absolutely horrible... _

Then, I did a double take. I wasn't mistaken the first time. There were two unbelievably gorgeous guys in this room. One was about mid to late twenties, had short brown hair, and was, once again, one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. The other was about fifteen or sixteen, had long black hair, and was also beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, and anything else you can think of. Now, I had to catch my breath. Models looked like garbage next to these guys. Of course, being the Twilight obsessed fan I am, I looked for any clues to see if they were, in fact, vampires, and of course, I found them. Besides being unbelievably, melt-your-mouth, drooling-because-they're-so-hot, Edward-like gorgeous, they had extremely pale skin, dark deprived-from-sleep-like half circles underneath their eyes, and the ever critical topaz eyes which gave me great relief (if they had red eyes, I would have no idea how I would get my mother out of there). So, I concluded they were vampires.

As all of this information processed through my brain, one question stood out. Why the heck are vampires at the dentist's office? My mother always had the best timing (hint, hint sarcasm!) because right then and there, she tugged my arm and walked up to the desk. "My daughter has an appointment at 11:00."

The secretary looked up and smiled at my mother then me. "Her name, please."

"Lones. Sally Lones." The secretary typed quickly at her keyboard. She turned back to us with a frown.

"I think you must be mistaken," the secretary tells us. "There's no appointment made for Sally Lones at 11:00 today. Sorry." Inside I was screaming, YES!!, but the look on my mother's face made it a quieter YES.

"You've got to be kidding! Dr. Thompson specifically told me that it was today at 11:00," my mother explained. The secretary's face expressed some kind of comprehension.

"Oh," the secretary started, "I see. Dr. Thompson quit a few days ago. We have a new dentist, Dr. Saven. When I looked for appointments, I looked for them underneath Dr. Saven's files. Terribly sorry!" While my mother's face showed newborn hope, my heart was sinking. Great, right back where we started.

My mother waved it off. "It's fine."

The secretary typed some more onto her keyboard, but her frown quickly came back to her face. "I'm afraid we've come to another obstacle." She looked at my mother and me. Was it pity in her eyes? "11:00 is Mr. Grey's and his son, Oliver's, scheduled time." She waved behind us. My mother turned around and for the first time, acknowledged the beyond handsome vampires. Mr. Grey, a.k.a. The Hot, Hot Vampire Who's Way To Old For Me But I Don't Really Care, held out his hand and flashed a smile that could blind. My mother hesitated a minute, dazed, but then, smiled back and shook his hand.

"I've been terribly rude," Mr. Grey confessed with a hint of an European accent. _I can't believe it_, I thought. _An accent! _I was practically melting right there. "My name, as Miss Rae, the secretary, just told you, is Christian Grey and this," he motioned to his 'son', Oliver, or as I liked to think of him, The Other Hot, Hot Vampire Who May Look A Little Older Than Me But Is Probably Old Enough To Be My Grandfather But Who Cares He's Gorgeous!, "is Oliver, my son. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Grey did a little half bow thing. I felt like I was going to faint. My mother almost looked the same way.

Then, my mom remembered her manners. "Oh, yes, my name is Tara Lones, and this is my daughter, Sally. It truly is a pleasure as well." Then, all of sudden, Oliver took my hand (His hands were ice cold might I add. Another point for them being vamps), that wasn't holding Romeo and Juliet, and kissed it like we were in the age of chivalry or something. Oliver, obviously, didn't get the memo that chivalry is dead. That didn't matter though, because my heart was beating so incredibly fast that I was afraid it would stop beating all together.

Then, guess what Oliver said. He said, " The pleasure's all ours." It was so corny, but I didn't care. All I could comprehend is that he had kissed my hand! Then, I realized that after he took away his hand, my hand was still flopped out in the air like a dead fish. I tried to cover it up by tucking some stray hairs behind my ear. Even though the adults seemed to buy it, Oliver smirked at me like he knew affect on him. Curse him and his beautiful, gorgeous-ness!

_

* * *

_

Have to leave it there! Sorry! So, Read, Review, and tell me how you feel! This is meant to only me a two shot, but if you want me to take off with this, tell me! I'll never know if you don't touch that little purple button in the left corner of the screen!


End file.
